


Corps et âmes

by Aeliheart974, Thalilitwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Fic War, Horror, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliheart974/pseuds/Aeliheart974, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: [Collaboration avec Aeliheart974] Une série de morts étranges et violentes met en danger l'université de Tokyo, un événement inexplicable et particulièrement cocasse se produit à l'insu de deux âmes... Akaashi et Oikawa ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. Et Iwaizumi va souffrir. Énormément.





	1. Nœud de perles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Me revoilà, certes pas avec ce que vous attendez (oups) mais avec quelque chose d'encore mieux !
> 
> Voici une FICWAR *dun dun dun*
> 
> Ceci est donc une collaboration avec la merveilleuse et fantastique Aeliheart974. Le principe ?
> 
> 2 auteurs. 10 chapitres. 1 fic. 2 thèmes.
> 
> Pour faire court, nous nous succéderons pour écrire les chapitres. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas le même thème de fic à écrire (thèmes imposés par Sherma83 et AsterRealm thanks girls ily)
> 
> Thème de Thalilitwen : "AU Horreur ft. un tueur psychopathe"
> 
> Thème d'Aeliheart974 : "BODY SWAP AU crack drole humour humour"
> 
> Donc voilà, vous l'avez compris, les chapitres vont alterner entre de l'horreur et de l'humour, en sachant que notre but et de ramener le scénar' dans notre thème le plus possible (le scénario évoluera en fonction de ça, nous ne nous concertons pas sur l'histoire). C'est la guerre les amis.
> 
> (message d'Aeli : "Je suis très honorée de travailler avec Thalilitwen en tant qu'artiste même si elle confond la monarchie avec la tyrannie")
> 
> Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui est le mien pour le coup :P Bonne lecture !

 

De toute sa scolarité, Akaashi n’avait encore jamais assisté à une cérémonie commémorative. Il s’était déjà surpris à y songer quelquefois, à imaginer qu’un tel événement survienne au cours de sa dernière année à Fukurodani, lorsque les élèves commençaient à se briser un à un sous la pression des examens de fin d’année. Le suicide était terriblement répandu au Japon, et les taux concernant les étudiants n’arrachaient que trop facilement un frisson d’angoisse. Pression scolaire, familiale, sociale, harcèlement… les raisons ne manquaient pas, et il n’était pas inenvisageable qu’un adolescent s’ôte la vie après des mois, des années à s’étouffer sous les nombreuses exigences que l’instruction nippone imposait. C’était une réalité qu’Akaashi avait acceptée, et il s’était préparé à être témoin d’un de ces drames, presque inconsciemment, un jour où l’autre. Il ne possédait pas une empathie particulièrement développée pour ces tragiques existences, écrasées par l’honneur qui dictait le moindre détail de leur société ; il comprenait, compatissait peut-être, mais rien de plus.

Et ces funérailles, qui se tenaient dans l’immense gymnase de l’université de Tokyo, correspondaient parfaitement à l’idée qu’Akaashi se faisait d’une cérémonie funéraire. Le directeur de l’école prononçait un discours austère, debout sur l’estrade, entouré de dizaine de bouquets de fleurs et d’un chevalet sur lequel trônait un portrait de la défunte. Des centaines d’élèves étaient rassemblés devant cette tribune, et ils écoutaient tous les condoléances qui étaient formulées, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le visage si angélique qui les contemplait avec un sourire figé par l’objectif d’un appareil. Un silence déférent avait envahi la grande pièce : tous avaient le cœur bien trop lourd pour s’adonner à des commérages ou autres spéculations fantasques. Et puis, elle les observait du haut de son chevalet ; son regard profond insufflait un éclat de vie au souvenir qui subsistait encore en chacun : il semblait naturel de la respecter par une quiétude qui lui était si familière. L’assemblée se taisait donc, toujours affectée par l’annonce de cette mort.

Oui, Akaashi s’était attendu à une pareille cérémonie. Aucun détail ne détruisait l’idée qu’il s’en était fait. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, quelque chose d’insupportable s’en dégageait. Les mots du directeur semblaient déplacés, le visage de cette élève n’avait rien à faire sur ce chevalet. Tout paraissait bien trop absurde.

Kiyoko Shimizu ne pouvait s’être sciemment donné la mort.

Il n’y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Elle avait toujours eu d’excellents résultats scolaires, et tout le monde savait que les exigences s’allégeaient lorsque les portes de l’université s’ouvraient enfin aux étudiants. Akaashi ne la connaissait pas autant qu’il l’aurait souhaité : s’il l’avait déjà rencontrée durant ses camps d’entraînements avec Karasuno en deuxième année, il n’avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment discuter avec elle. Seul un pacte tacite et silencieux s’était formé entre eux, une compassion mutuelle pour les labeurs qu’ils devaient endurer chacun de leur côté. Peut-être était-ce du respect.

Et sa venue à l’université n’avait rien changé : Kiyoko était une élève de lettres assidue et exemplaire, admirée par un grand nombre d’étudiants et toujours très bien entourée. Alors pourquoi ? Akaashi savait bien que la plupart des suicides n’avaient pas forcément de cause définie, et Kiyoko n’avait pas rédigé de mot d’adieu, mais il avait l’intime conviction qu’une telle chose était impossible de sa part. Et considérant tous les détails relayés par les médias et les événements de ces dernières semaines, il y avait matière à débattre.

L’ancien passeur de Fukurodani ne pouvait se résoudre à visualiser la scène à laquelle Yukie avait assisté en retournant dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec la défunte. Il ne voulait pas imaginer des yeux vitreux et injectés de sang, ni le visage bleu et sans vie de Kiyoko venant profaner son teint velouté et diaphane. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus songer au collier de perles qui avait été noué autour de son cou comme la corde d’un pendu. Ce détail ne manquait pas de poésie, et dans ces reflets irisés l’on retrouvait sans mal toute la valeur et la beauté raffinée de cette jeune femme remarquable. Mais alors que cette image aussi terrible qu’envoûtante s’imposait à lui, c’était sa propre gorge qu’il sentait se resserrer sur un étrange chagrin, sur une angoisse indicible.

Se pendre avec un collier n’était pas un suicide ordinaire. Et s’il osait faire savoir son opinion, cela n’avait même rien d’un suicide.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin après une minute de silence respectueuse, les élèves commencèrent à quitter le gymnase, laissant les proches rendre un dernier hommage au portrait impérial dans lequel leur amie était figée. Akaashi ne s’attarda pas, et profita de cette matinée banalisée par ces funérailles pour prendre l’air et se défaire du nœud qui s’enroulait autour de son propre cou. Il fit quelques pas, inspira profondément, et continua de déambuler sans réelle direction en tête.

Tout cela était très étrange.

— Kei-chan ! Ça va ? Tu as l’air pâle…

L’interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de reconnaître la voix familière qui retentit. Oikawa Tooru se trouvait à ses côtés, à suivre la cadence de cette marche sans but.

— Bonjour Oikawa-san. Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas.

— Je comprends, tu sais. Des funérailles c’est pas toujours joyeux, et tu as quand même connu Kiyoko…

Akaashi secoua la tête ; un silence couvrit les paroles douces de l’ancien passeur de Seijoh. Il le dévisageait avec une compassion mêlée d’une insidieuse curiosité.

— Ce sont les anciens de Karasuno qui doivent être les plus effondrés… Je crois que Daichi-san est encore à l’intérieur.

— C’est vrai… les pauvres… Ils doivent vraiment pas être bien avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé avec Hinata déjà… et maintenant Kiyoko...

À l’observer avec plus d’attention, le comportement d’Oikawa se démarquait de la majorité des élèves présents lors de la cérémonie ; à l’inverse d’une tristesse réservée, il donnait à voir une ivresse morbide, un intérêt envahissant qui l’incitait à aborder le sujet avec n’importe qui, pour peu que l’échange de maigres discussions éveille la moindre réaction face au décès. Peut-être n’assimilait-il pas encore la réalité de cette mort, ou bien était-ce pour lui comme pour tant d’autres une manière de faire le deuil d’une personne qu’il n’avait connu que brièvement ?

Akaashi avait toujours quelques difficultés à cerner l’énigme qu’était Oikawa Tooru, quand bien même ses grands yeux marron ne l’invitaient que trop à vouloir la résoudre. Ils ne s’étaient rencontrés que depuis le début de cette année, lorsqu’Akaashi avait été admis à l’université de Tokyo pour y étudier le droit. Oikawa suivait le même cursus, et en tant que deuxième année il avait fait partie du groupe d’élèves qui avait accueilli les nouveaux venus. Ils avaient ensuite brièvement fait connaissance, et Akaashi avait été convaincu de s’inscrire au club de volley que proposait cette école. Enfin, convaincu… Il avait été harcelé pendant une semaine avant de finalement céder sous les textos, les messages qui inondaient son répondeur et les supplications larmoyantes de son aîné. Il ne saisissait toujours pas la raison d’un tel entêtement, mais il n’avait pas cherché à comprendre les fantaisies du passeur. Les entraînements étaient rigoureux, mais gratifiants, même s’il resterait sans doute remplaçant jusqu’à ce qu’Oikawa quitte l’université.

Akaashi avait arrêté d’essayer de suivre sa logique. Et alors qu’Oikawa fixait son attention sur les bâtiments au loin, l’ancien élève de Fukurodani savait qu’il n’avait pas exprimé toutes les pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit animé par cet étrange deuil.

— Est-ce que… tu penses que tout ça est lié ?

Akaashi lui adressa un regard dubitatif, un sourcil arqué. C’était donc cela qui l’intriguait ; il aurait dû s’y attendre, connaissant son affection pour les théories complotistes.

— C’est étrange quand on y pense… En trois semaines, trois morts qui concernent le même entourage… Je veux dire, tu les connaissais tous, même un peu, et moi aussi !

Un douloureux poids tomba dans la poitrine d’Akaashi à l’évocation des deux autres meurtres survenus plus tôt ce mois-ci. Cette simple pensée lui donnait la nausée. Et à voir la façon dont Oikawa contournait pudiquement le sujet, il ne devait pas être le seul.

— Pourquoi ce serait forcément lié ?

— Eh bien, les deux premiers, c’est évident. D’abord le central de Nekoma qui…

Akaashi arrêta Oikawa dans son explication hésitante d’un geste de main. Il ne souhaitait pas en entendre davantage, encore moins revivre la stupeur qui l’avait fait frissonner de nombreux jours jusqu’à l’empêcher de dormir la nuit, l’esprit à la recherche de la raison pour laquelle Lev aurait sciemment empoisonné sa grande sœur. Il s’était évertué à se convaincre que ce n’était qu’un accident, mais les déclarations de la police invalidaient toute cette théorie. Puis, une semaine plus tard, sans qu’Akaashi ait eu le temps d’assimiler cette nouvelle, un nouveau meurtre avait été déploré. Et celui-ci était si incompréhensible que l’ancien passeur de Fukurodani avait été plongé dans une profonde stupéfaction. Bokuto en avait même fait une crise d’angoisse.

Hinata Natsu, immolée par le feu par son grand frère, le rayon de soleil de Karasuno. Impossible. Inconcevable.

Et pourtant, lui aussi s’était rendu à la police après avoir commis une telle atrocité.

Akaashi préférait ne pas y penser.

— Désolé, reprit alors Oikawa qui semblait véritablement inquiet du trouble d’Akaashi. Mais ils ont dit à la télé que Kiyoko avait la même marque que celle d’Hinata et de celui de Nekoma… Ils font peut-être partie de la même organisation ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Si Akaashi, malgré une nausée grandissante, pouvait concevoir Lev et Hinata suffisamment influençables pour être embrigadés dans un gang, il n’en était rien de Kiyoko. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle possédait suffisamment de discernement pour ne pas se mêler à des personnes peu recommandables. Mais s’il était vrai qu’elle portait la même marque…

— Les médias extrapolent sûrement. On ne sait toujours pas ce que c’est que cette marque de toute façon, c’est peut-être un tatouage banal.

— Un _tatouage_? Similaire et au même endroit ? Non, pas possible. Ce qui est étrange par contre c’est le suicide par rapport aux deux autres… Kiyoko a peut-être refusé de tuer sa victime et s’est suicidée à la place ?

— Ou alors on l’a tuée et on a manipulé Hinata et Lev…

— Tu penses ?

— Je… Non, ça ne sert à rien de spéculer. Je ne vais pas te suivre dans tes théories bancales. Je ne sais pas, et franchement, j’aime mieux ne pas savoir.

— Mais si ça se trouve, Kei-chan, t’as vraiment raison et y’a un genre de tueur en série qui menace les étudiants.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel devant les propos tenus par son aîné.

— Si c’était aussi simple, je crois que la police s’en serait rendu compte.

— Mais…

S’il avait toute la patience et la volonté du monde pour laisser Oikawa gérer son deuil de sa propre manière, l’ancien passeur de Fukurodani n’allait certainement pas l’inciter à continuer dans sa lancée : c’était plus irrespectueux qu’autre chose à présent.

— Oikawa-san, pourquoi tu vas pas parler de ça à d’autres personnes ? J’ai pas vraiment envie de continuer à en parler. En plus, je dois aller retrouver Kenma maintenant.

L’interpellé s’arrêta dans ses pas quelques instants, comme si les paroles d’Akaashi lui avaient tout juste fait prendre conscience de la teneur de ses propos. Mais un sourire vint presque aussitôt se greffer sur son visage, n’accordant à cette incertitude vulnérable que de maigres secondes.

— Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

— Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m’accompagner ?

— Parce que…

— Je te promets que si je croise un tueur en série, je te préviens.

La mine désabusée d’Oikawa lui arracha une moue narquoise, et le silence révélateur de celui-ci ne fit qu’alimenter son amusement. Son aîné était véritablement adepte de complots.

— Allez, reprit-il avec un léger sourire. On se voit plus tard, Oikawa-san.

— Fais attention à toi, Kei-chan !

Il s’attarda peut-être un peu trop sur le visage du passeur avant de lui tourner le dos, mais il ne le regretta pas : la lueur malicieuse qu’il y perçut suffit à le distraire de ses pensées funestes l’espace de quelques minutes, et il traversa le campus, provisoirement libéré du nœud qui lui serrait toujours la gorge.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa se sentait bien moins confiant qu’il ne le laissait paraître. S’il avait proposé d’accompagner Akaashi, ce n’était pas tant pour s’assurer de sa sécurité que pour apaiser l’anxiété grandissante qui grondait en lui à l’idée de se retrouver seul. Son cadet pouvait bien se moquer de ces théories de tueurs en série, cette idée n’était pas si absurde : bien trop de détails troublants reliaient ces trois meurtres. Trois étudiants du même milieu sportif, trois élèves qui se connaissaient, arboraient le même tatouage et étaient à l’origine d’une mort pour le moins singulière. Peut-être avaient-ils été influencés par un groupe aux mauvaises intentions, ou des yakuzas, qui sait. Ou peut-être avaient-ils endossé la responsabilité des crimes à la place du véritable coupable ? Quoi qu’il en soit, cette histoire intriguait Oikawa au plus haut point, et si une ou plusieurs personnes prenaient ainsi plaisir à manipuler des joueurs de volley, il lui semblait logique de rester sur ses gardes. Il ne souhaitait pas être soumis à l’envie meurtrière de tuer sa grande sœur. Peu importe ce qu’en pensait Akaashi, lui ne comptait pas croire naïvement en une simple coïncidence.

Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Ce fut donc affreusement seul qu’Oikawa décida de regagner les dortoirs. Le trajet était l’affaire de quelques minutes, tout au plus : il vivait sur le campus, et possédait le luxe de partager sa chambre avec son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi s’y était sûrement rendu dès la fin de la cérémonie, et Oikawa ne désirait rien de plus que de retrouver son éternel air renfrogné et ses remarques désobligeantes. L’université était plongée dans une atmosphère pesante, et tous les élèves étouffaient sous le même linceul : la mort soudaine de Kiyoko accablait tout le monde, de manière indirecte ou non, et ces funérailles avaient achevé de ternir cette matinée déjà bien sombre. Alors, s’il pouvait égayer quelque peu cette journée, autant aller agacer son meilleur ami : il ne serait plus seul, et la sécurité de sa chambre l’apaiserait sans doute.

Car bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de sonder chaque étudiant qu’il croisait ; il les détaillait tous, comme s’il pouvait trouver une explication à ces curieux meurtres à travers un regard coupable. Mais la plupart déambulait sans réellement le voir, les pensées embrumées par cette mort qui planait toujours au-dessus du campus, un peu comme Akaashi avant qu’il ne l’interpelle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il ne connaissait pas la victime plus que cela qu’il prenait de la hauteur par rapport à ces événements ? Dans tous les cas, bien trop d’étudiants croisaient son chemin et nourrissaient son esprit paranoïaque de soupçons malvenus.

Oikawa secoua la tête, marcha jusqu’à franchir enfin l’entrée menant aux dortoirs. Une faible lueur matinale, si infime qu’elle peinait à percer l’obscurité poussiéreuse du couloir, l’accueillit dans cette rangée de portes closes. Il pressa le pas pour traverser le corridor avec une légère anxiété ; s’il avait à présent quitté le flot d’âmes en peine qui circulaient dans l’université, il préférait tout de même ces déambulations atones à ce silence sans vie qui plongeait l’atmosphère dans des ténèbres plus profondes encore. Une quiétude endeuillée était toujours plus soutenable qu’un décor de film d’épouvante.

Depuis qu’une élève avait mis fin à ses jours dans l’enceinte de l’école, il n’était pas étonnant de retrouver le campus dans une ambiance si lugubre, comme si cette mort empoisonnait l’air, qu’un esprit avait pris possession des lieux. Oikawa s’agaçait de ses propres idioties, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet. Il redevenait bien malgré lui l’enfant de sept ans qui avait peur de s’aventurer dans une cave un peu trop sombre ; celui qui, la nuit, lorsqu’Iwaizumi ne dormait pas à la maison, courait à en perdre haleine de la salle de bain à sa chambre sitôt qu’il se décidait à éteindre la lumière. Comme si cette pièce était immunisée aux monstres, et que les ombres ne pouvaient plus l’atteindre une fois qu’il se lovait dans le cocon rassurant de ses draps.

Oikawa grimaça devant ces souvenirs malheureusement similaires avec ce qu’il ressentait du haut de ses vingt ans. Cependant, au lieu de se ressaisir et de reprendre sa démarche habituellement leste, il s’élança presque sur les derniers mètres avant de saisir violemment la poignée et d’ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Il s’y engouffra, accueillit avec un plaisir certain les rayons du soleil, bien qu’encore timides, qui baignaient la pièce d’une lumière apaisante. Il claqua la porte avec autant de délicatesse qu’il l’avait tout juste ouverte, se colla contre la surface de bois et soupira toute l’inquiétude qui avait été retenue dans ce souffle coupé. Les yeux fermés, il laissa ses lèvres se parer d’un sourire triomphant.

Il avait survécu à cet abominable couloir. À huit ans, il s’en serait vanté auprès de son meilleur ami dès le lendemain, il aurait peut-être même clamé avec assurance avoir combattu et terrassé d’effroyables monstres à mains nues.

Cette pensée l’amusa, et il apprécia le soleil qui caressait ses paupières, le cœur encore battant d’adrénaline. Iwaizumi se moquerait sans doute de lui s’il lui racontait ces histoires extravagantes aujourd’hui ; mais dans ce cas, Oikawa se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’enfant, il y avait toujours cru.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entamer une justification héroïque, il décida de finalement poser les yeux sur la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami, jusqu’alors silencieux et certainement blasé devant cette entrée brusque.

— Tu ne devineras…

Ses mots se nouèrent dans sa gorge.

Son sourire s’effaça immédiatement.

Ce ne fut pas le regard intense si familier qu’Oikawa rencontra. Ce fut deux paires d’yeux. Interloquées et désabusées.

Et si Oikawa reconnut tout de même celles vert sombre d’Iwaizumi, les marron furent une surprise dont il se serait bien passé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ushijima cilla à peine, debout près du bureau où Iwaizumi était assis. Il ne referma pas non plus le livre qu’il tenait dans les mains ; il se contenta, comme à son habitude, d’observer Oikawa comme si ce dernier était parfaitement stupide. En deux ans à se côtoyer dans la même équipe universitaire, il avait eu le temps de l’appréhender : il se trouvait simplement que son visage exprimait naturellement de la condescendance, qu’elle soit voulue ou non. Et si Oikawa tolérait maintenant sa présence – il y était bien obligé –, il éprouvait toujours un certain plaisir à jouer les excédés. Ses vieilles habitudes revenaient souvent à la charge.

Il soupira donc bruyamment et croisa les bras, imitant Iwaizumi qui se doutait de la démonstration de puérilité qui allait surgir d’ici peu.

— Bonjour, Oikawa.

— Et toi, pourquoi tu débarques comme si t’étais recherché par la police ? T’as oublié de te coiffer avant de sortir ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux devant ces calomnies honteuses. Heureusement qu’Ushijima ne s’en amusait pas, il aurait bien été d’humeur à faire une scène.

— Aha, toujours aussi drôle, Iwa-chan. Arrête tout de suite tes études d’Art, c’est dans l’humour qu’il faut te lancer. Et qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, lui?

Il appuya sa question d’un regard insistant sur le livre qu’il tenait entre les mains. La reliure de cuir était craquelée, les pages semblaient ternies par le passage du temps.

— Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me passer tes notes de Droit. J’étais absent au dernier cours.

— Et combien tu me payes ?

Iwaizumi soupira devant le sourire narquois qu’arborait son meilleur ami. Ushijima cligna enfin des yeux.

— S’il te plaît.

— Achète-moi des pains au lait pendant une semaine. J’en ai plus en ce moment.

— …

Perpétuellement stoïque et insensible au second degré, Ushijima resta silencieux. Il continua de le regarder dans l’attente d’une véritable réponse.

— C’est bon, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je te les passerai cet aprèm…. Si j’y pense. Mais je veux mes pains au lait, et c’est bien parce qu’on est dans la même équipe, va pas imaginer que je t’apprécie en dehors du terrain.

L’attaquant s’inclina légèrement après avoir refermé le vieux livre qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

— Merci.

— Ne me remercie pas, t’as pas encore vu l’état de mes cours.

— Iwaizumi, continua l’ancien attaquant de Shiratorizawa, je peux garder le livre ?

— Vas-y, ouais. Il est pas à moi de toute façon.

Ushijima acquiesça puis se décida à enfin quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Oikawa se décala avec une méfiance parfaitement exagérée. Cela n’empêcha pas un frisson de traverser avec violence sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu’il le dépassa. La sensation fut si désagréable qu’il grimaça.

— Ah, j’y crois pas, grommela Oikawa en refermant la porte, ce type va finir par me rendre malade, littéralement.

— Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec lui, quand même.

— Je sais, pas la peine de me faire la morale…

Oikawa se laissa tomber son lit sans aucune grâce. Il songeait sérieusement à passer la matinée ainsi.

—… c’est juste que j’apprécie pas forcément le voir dans ma chambre comme ça. Il me faut un peu de préparation psychologique.

— Si t’étais revenu ici avec moi ça ne serait pas arrivé, t’es parti où ?

— Je suis tombé sur Kei-chan en sortant de la cérémonie, on a un peu parlé.

— Hmm, je comprends mieux.

Oikawa se redressa pour inspecter le visage de son meilleur ami, qui reprenait son travail sans parvenir à masquer l’amusement que cette petite remarque lui avait inspiré.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Aucune idée…

— Fous-toi de ma gueule, Iwa-chan.

L’intéressé tenta d’étouffer son ricanement, tandis qu’Oikawa reposait sa tête contre le moelleux de son oreiller. Il préféra changer de sujet :

— Et sinon Ushiwaka est vraiment venu juste pour mes notes de Droit ? C’est quoi cette histoire de livre ?

— C’est un vieux truc de poésie que j’ai trouvé dans mes affaires, ça avait l’air de l’intéresser, je lui ai donné.

— Oh, de la poésie ? Comme c’est romantique de sa part.

— Sois pas jaloux.

— Personne ne me volera mon meilleur ami, dommage pour toi !

Oikawa lui tira la langue et son meilleur ami s’accorda un sourire. Il avait du mal à croire qu’il venait tout juste de revenir d’une cérémonie de commémoration. Qu’il y a à peine un jour, on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Kiyoko dans le bâtiment d’à côté. Cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre, mais sa désinvolture le surprenait presque. Oikawa se sentait bien, en sécurité dans sa chambre auprès de son meilleur ami. Baigné dans cette lumière froide, il ne craignait ni les ombres ni les monstres. Ni même les tueurs en série et les gangs. Tout ce qui le dérangeait à présent, c’était le frisson qui lui avait foudroyé le dos il y a quelques minutes et dont la sensation désagréable s’attardait bien trop à son goût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je commence doucement l'horreur, le temps de mettre les choses en place (et qu'Aeli détruise tout dans ses chapitres xD)
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera donc écrit par la géniale Aeliheart974 pour du crack de pur qualitey, be prepared !


	2. Pensez aux fruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour les manants.
> 
> Comme vous le savez, ceci est une fic war et mon but ultime est de mener la vie dure à Thalilitwen (même si je l'aime bôcoup) donc voilà mon chapitre crack drôle humour humour (du moins j'espère que vous allez rire, oups) j'estime que c'est chose faite avec ce chapitre de derrière les fagots.
> 
> Je remercie le journal de ma ville pour l'inspiration qu'il m'apporte chaque jour pour de nouvelles stupidités, amen.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 8)

Iwaizumi fut réveillé à une heure indécente par une chanson entraînante dont il ne distingua pas immédiatement les paroles, le sommeil s'accrochant désespérément et vainement à son esprit.

Oikawa était bien courageux de tenter une farce pareille alors qu'il était censé avoir la matinée libre pour dormir. Dans un état semi-comateux, Iwaizumi contempla les mille et une tortures qu'il allait faire subir à son meilleur ami une fois qu'il serait sorti de la salle de bain. Nom de dieu, même avec la porte fermée, la musique de ce sombre imbécile était assez forte pour le réveiller.

Galvanisé par sa rage, Iwaizumi se releva d'un bond. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en se cognant au sommier de son lit. Décidément, cette journée commençait merveilleusement bien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté le sommier. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas leur texture habituelle. Plus fins et infiniment moins ébouriffés.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils et se releva. Le soleil n'étant pas encore levé, la seule source de lumière provenait de la salle de bains où Oikawa écoutait toujours son infâme musique. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait plus grande attention, Iwaizumi identifia la chanson comme étant  _Stayin' Alive_ des Bee Gees.

Oikawa profita de ce moment exact pour se mettre à chanter.

 _« And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive »

En mettant de côté le fait qu'il chantait totalement faux – une chose qu'on ne devrait d'ailleurs pas mettre de côté, selon Iwaizumi – la voix d'Oikawa avait également quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était bien plus aigüe et sonnait encore plus faux que d'ordinaire, ce qui constituait un sacré exploit. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le choix de la chanson était d'assez mauvais goût au vu de la situation actuelle, mais venant d'Oikawa, plus rien ne le surprenait.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond ce matin, et Iwaizumi plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre. Il ne reconnut ni son poster Godzilla ni la collection ridicule de figurines d'extraterrestres d'Oikawa, qui aurait dû se trouver sur sa table de chevet. Sans compter que son environnement lui semblait bien plus petit que d'ordinaire. Comme s'il se trouvait sur des échasses. Mises bout à bout, toutes ces petites choses étranges commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Iwaizumi chercha son téléphone, qui était branché sur le bureau comme tous les matins. Sauf que le portable en question n'était pas le sien. Son écran était plus large, et entouré d'une coque en plastique bleu pâle. Le téléphone qui se trouvait sur ce bureau était protégé par un rabat en cuir noir.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il n'en reconnaissait ni les murs, ni les objets, ni même la configuration, maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention.

Iwaizumi se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant. Il était pourtant certain de s'être couché dans son lit la veille, après avoir regardé une série stupide sur l'ordinateur d'Oikawa.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir désert, le numéro sur la porte lui confirma qu'il n'était absolument pas chez lui. Il se trouvait au numéro 125, qui était un étage au-dessus du sien.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, lâcha Iwaizumi.

Le son de sa propre voix le fit frissonner. Il avait beau être mal réveillé, il savait tout de même reconnaître sa voix.

Iwaizumi se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur de l'étage et pressa vivement le bouton d'appel. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya le stupéfia tant qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de hurler.

Ushijima. Il avait le même visage et le même corps qu'Ushijima. En repensant à la voix qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil, il ne pouvait s'agir que de celle de Tendou. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, sachant qu'il allait en cours avec ce deuxième abruti dont le potentiel de nuisance n'avait d'égal que son meilleur ami.

Iwaizumi soupira. Il était tout simplement en train de rêver. Il se pinça le bras droit de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller, mais rien ne se produisit.

— Putain, marmonna-t-il.

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Ushijima rendit la situation encore plus étrange et il se retint de s'arracher les cheveux sous le coup de la frustration.

Il n'avait aucune explication au phénomène qui était en train de se produire. Pourquoi diable se serait-il réveillé dans la peau d'Ushijima ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps, car l'ascenseur dans lequel il se tenait descendit brusquement d'un étage. Si Iwaizumi pensait avoir eu son compte d'expériences traumatisantes en l'espace de dix minutes, il se trompait lourdement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur ne révélèrent nul autre que lui-même. Sauf que ça n'était évidemment pas lui, puisqu'il était actuellement dans le corps d'Ushijima. Il en avait mal au crâne.

— Iwaizumi ? lui lança son propre visage.

— Ushijima ? hésita-t-il.

Il se vit hocher la tête d'un air tout à fait détaché, comme s'il se moquait complètement de s'être réveillé dans un autre corps.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Iwaizumi. Tu sais ce qui nous arrive ?

— J'aimerai bien, mais non.

— Bon sang, ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie, ces conneries. On n'échange pas de corps avec quelqu'un, c'est… c'est pas possible, marmonna Iwaizumi comme pour s'en convaincre.

Ushijima soupira.

— Il faut croire que si.

Iwaizumi avait un mal fou à comprendre comment Ushijima pouvait rester calme dans une situation pareille.

— Bon, et maintenant ? On va devoir faire semblant le temps de trouver une solution.

— Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ajouta Ushijima.

— Ils nous croiraient pas de toute façon, soupira Iwaizumi. J'y crois à peine moi-même.

Ushijima grimaça.

— Même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'Oikawa soit ravi de l'apprendre…

— Il va péter un câble s'il s'en rend compte, ouais.

— Même si on réussit à convaincre le reste des gens que nous sommes…nous, Tendou finira par nous percer à jour. Il est beaucoup trop observateur.

— Shittykawa ne va pas être facile à berner non plus, répondit Iwaizumi. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses…

— En clair, on est mal.

— Plutôt.

Ils s'observèrent un court instant avant de lâcher un soupir parfaitement synchronisé.

— Bon, je devrai remonter voir Tendou. Il va se demander ce que je fabrique. Il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir pour ne pas me faire griller ?

Ushijima haussa les épaules.

— Du moment que tu ne frappes pas Oikawa quand tu le verras, ça devrait aller.

Iwaizumi prit une profonde inspiration. Oikawa était déjà suffisamment enquiquinant avec lui, il n'imaginait même pas passer deux secondes dans la peau d'Ushijima sans avoir envie de l'étrangler.

— Avec un peu de chance, on tiendra une matinée. déclara Ushijima.

— T'es optimiste.

Iwaizumi se rendit à son premier cours de la journée avec la vague impression d'être un criminel en cavale. Chaque personne qui le dévisageait un peu trop longtemps suffisait à faire monter son appréhension d'un cran.

_« Comme s'ils pouvaient deviner ce qui se passe, imbécile. »_

Il évita soigneusement Oikawa lorsqu'il dût choisir un siège dans l'amphithéâtre. Tant pis pour les cours qu'Ushijima lui avait réclamés. Vu le nombre de fois où Iwaizumi devait écouter son meilleur ami se plaindre d'Ushijima, il était logique qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour les lui apporter. Il se contenterait de rétorquer qu'il avait oublié de les apporter et qu'Ushijima n'avait qu'à les lui réclamer.

Ce matin-là, Iwaizumi apprit qu'il avait très mal jugé son meilleur ami. En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Oikawa aimait encore plus qu'ignorer son ancien rival et lui dire à quel point il le méprisait, c'était lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était redevable.

— Bah, alors, tu me fatigues pour que je te file mes cours et tu viens même pas me les demander ? Serais-tu encore plus attardé que prévu ?

Iwaizumi dût se répéter sept fois « _ne l'appelle pas Shittykawa, ne lui met pas une claque derrière la tête, ne lui donne pas un bon coup de pied pour lui remettre les idées en place_ » intérieurement avant de répondre de sa voix la plus calme :

— Ah, merci beaucoup. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Oikawa plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— N'oublie pas mes pains au lait, sinon je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

Iwaizumi se contenta de prendre en note ce que le professeur racontait – bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas un traître mot, tout en traitant mentalement son meilleur ami de tous les noms pour la matinée qu'il allait lui faire passer.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa et Akaashi étaient à la bibliothèque depuis plus de deux heures, et pourtant ce dernier n'avait pas l'impression que son travail avait avancé d'un iota. Au lieu de juger le plan de son commentaire d'arrêt comme il était censé le faire, Oikawa ne cessait de lister une série d'hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres concernant la série de décès qui avait brutalement frappé leur établissement ces derniers temps.

Pour être honnête, Akaashi n'en écoutait plus un traître mot depuis un bon moment. Il hochait la tête par intermittence sans quitter Oikawa des yeux alors qu'il illustrait ses propos par des gestes d'un enthousiasme presque morbide. Il avait décidément de la chance de ne pas être désagréable à regarder – quel doux euphémisme pour décrire Oikawa.

Si seulement il pouvait disserter sur autre chose que ces affreuses morts. Il y avait décidément bien plus intéressant comme sujet de conversation. Par exemple  _« Kei-chan, je sais que je suis un crétin, mais je te trouve très attirant. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_  Là, Akaashi aurait éventuellement envisagé d'écouter attentivement ses propos.

Il était passé maître dans l'art du déni depuis le début de cette année. Si personne ne pouvait prouver qu'il avait un faible pour Oikawa, il n'avait pas de faible pour Oikawa. Simple.

— …mais ça ne colle pas avec le soi-disant suicide de Kiyoko. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Akaashi cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'Oikawa attendait une réaction de sa part, contrairement aux trente dernières minutes.

— Ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est le Colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon avec le chandelier.

Oikawa secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

— Kei-chan, moi qui comptais te demander d'être mon John Watson…

— Ah, parce que tu te prends pour Sherlock maintenant ?

— Qui d'autre pourrait assumer cette lourde tâche ? Je dois me sacrifier pour le bien de tous.

Akaashi réprima un bâillement.

— Wow, ravi que mon discours enflammé te passionne. T'as mal dormi Kei-chan ?

— Je crois bien.

— C'est cette histoire de meurtres qui t'empêche de dormir ?

— Oikawa, tout n'est pas lié aux meurtres, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser.

Oikawa soupira.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais ça serait compréhensible.

Il semblait presque inquiet, tout à coup, scrutant le visage d'Akaashi comme s'il cherchait à y déceler une peur qu'il se donnait beaucoup de mal à cacher. Akaashi tenta de se persuader qu'Oikawa s'en serait préoccupé pour n'importe qui d'autre, même si au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Parlons d'un sujet plus joyeux. se reprit Oikawa.

Akaashi hocha la tête, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il entendait par là. Il soupira en le voyant sortir le journal de la faculté de son sac.

— Si c'est encore pour lire l'horoscope…le prévint Akaashi.

— Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de se renseigner sur ton avenir, Kei-chan. Surtout par les temps qui courent !

— Je croyais qu'on arrêtait d'en parler.

— Justement. Alors, Sagittaire…

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel. Oikawa le soumettait à ce rituel stupide depuis si longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'en empêcher.

 _— Travail : Soyez prévoyant et avisé. Il faut dès maintenant penser au moyen terme, voire au long terme._  Ah, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! On doit trouver maintenant qui est derrière tout ça.

— Ça peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi. marmonna Akaashi. Par exemple que je devrai me trouver un autre deuxième année pour me donner son avis sur mes commentaires d'arrêts…

Oikawa porta une main à son cœur comme si on l'avait poignardé.

— Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu m'aimes trop.

— L'espoir fait vivre.

— T'es méchant, Kei-chan. Enfin, enfin. Continuons.  _Amour…._

Akaashi secoua la tête en se préparant au pire. Cette rubrique était de loin la pire.

_— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Votre pouvoir de séduction pourrait vous étonner vous-même._

— Génial. répondit sèchement Akaashi.

Oikawa se pencha vers lui d'un air sournois.

— Tu pourrais te réjouir un peu ! Qui sait, tu vas peut-être rencontrer l'amour de ta vie…

Akaashi se félicita pour le calme olympien qu'il parvenait à maintenir en dépit de leur proximité plus que gênante. Il repoussa Oikawa en plaquant une main contre son visage.

— Je m'en vais.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, t'es pas drôle !  _Santé : Pensez aux fruits_.

— Je m'en souviendrai.

— C'est vrai ?

Akaashi lui fit un grand sourire.

— Non.

Oikawa lui tournait le dos comme pour bouder, tel un enfant de cinq ans, lorsque Tendou fit irruption à leur table.

— Dites les mecs, vous n'auriez pas vu Wakatoshi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où est ce dindon ? cracha Oikawa d'un air dégoûté.

Tendou se gratta le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir.

— Euh j'en sais rien, peut être parce que vous avez cours ensemble, sombre crétin ?

Oikawa s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose d'à peu près aussi poli, mais Akaashi le prit de vitesse.

— Je l'ai vu avec Iwaizumi-san à la cafétéria quand je suis allé me chercher une bouteille d'eau.

— Avec Iwa-chan ? s'exclama Oikawa.  _Encore_  ?

— Comment ça, encore ? dit Tendou d'un air suspicieux.

— Il était déjà avec lui quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre hier soir. J'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'Iwa-chan se mette à traîner avec lui...

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua sèchement Tendou. Bon, j'y vais.

— Attends ! l'arrêta Oikawa. C'est quoi ton signe astrologique ?

Akaashi se retint de se frapper la tête contre son bureau.

— Taureau. répondit Tendou en avisant son journal. Dis-moi tout.

Comment deux personnes qui ne se supportaient pas en règle générale pouvaient partager un intérêt pour cette absurdité qu'était l'astrologie dépassait Akaashi.

 _— Travail : Des appuis du côté d'un collègue. Cela vous permettra de passer un cap relativement délicat. Amour : Vos sentiments sont partagés. Vous êtes, dans l'ensemble, hésitant et indécis en ce qui concerne une personne._  Ouuh, tu nous caches des choses, Tendou ?

Ce dernier croisa les bras.

— Bien sûr. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te raconter ma vie non plus ?

Oikawa éclata de rire.

— Comme tu voudras. Mais dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais te déclarer, hein…

Il appuya son conseil d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

— Fonce. Cet horoscope est totalement véridique.

— Il est surtout écrit par un étudiant avec un peu trop d'imagination et de temps libre, comme Oikawa-san, déclara Akaashi.

— Tu pourrais pas m'encourager un peu, Kei-chan ?

— Pour donner des conseils stupides, sûrement pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit sur la rubrique santé ?

— Évitez les flageolets. dit Oikawa. Ça pourrait faire fuir l'être aimé.

Akaashi baissa les yeux vers le journal et lut ce qui était réellement marqué :  _Santé : Tonus_.

— T'es pas croyable, soupira t-il après que Tendou se soit éloigné - non sans avoir adressé un geste grossier à Oikawa.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

 

* * *

 

 

Tendou avait beau savoir que suivre les conseils de l'horoscope n'était pas une si bonne idée, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Ushijima de la tête depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais le plus ridicule était qu'il envisageait réellement la possibilité de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Vos sentiments sont partagés. »

Comme s'il n'aurait pas été fichu de s'en rendre compte, si Ushijima était en effet aussi épris de lui que c'était son cas. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers une myriade de souvenirs, à toutes les fois où il s'était réellement demandé s'il pouvait être assez chanceux pour que ses sentiments pour Ushijima soient réciproques.

— Tu es distrait aujourd'hui, remarqua Iwaizumi. Tout va bien ?

Tendou hocha la tête.

— Ouais, je me pose juste des questions à la con, rien de bien exceptionnel.

Iwaizumi resta silencieux. Il l'avait été pendant tous les cours de l'après-midi, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Certes, il écoutait toujours les cours avec attention, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bavarder avec Tendou, principalement pour se plaindre des dernières combines d'Oikawa.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille, contrairement à ce à quoi Tendou s'était attendu au début de l'année. C'était stupide, après tout. La seule réelle tension entre Shiratorizawa et AobaJohsai qui avait perduré après le lycée n'existait qu'entre Oikawa et Wakatoshi, et même celle-ci aurait pris fin depuis longtemps s'ils s'étaient simplement donné la peine de s'expliquer.

Iwaizumi était largement plus fréquentable que la diva qui lui servait de meilleur ami. D'abord étonné de le voir dans la même filière que lui, Tendou s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était moins colérique qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il possédait également un sacré coup de crayon.

— Je peux voir ton carnet ? lui demanda subitement Iwaizumi.

Tendou baissa les yeux vers la page sur laquelle il griffonnait distraitement le visage de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait dessiné si souvent qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de le regarder pour en réaliser un portrait parfait.

Encore une des conséquences de son béguin pour lui qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Il haussa les épaules et tendit le carnet à la couverture écornée à Iwaizumi. S'il s'assurait que Wakatoshi ne le voie jamais, Tendou se moquait éperdument de le montrer à Iwaizumi. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à se lamenter sur l'avancement non existant de sa relation avec Wakatoshi pendant les cours, ça n'était pas Iwaizumi que ses dessins risquaient de surprendre.

Ainsi, il s'étonna de la surprise qui se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il tournait les pages.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ricana Tendou. On croirait que c'est la première fois que tu les vois.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se ressaisir.

— Ils sont très beaux.

Tendou fronça les sourcils.

— T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui. Shittykawa n'a pas arrêté de me farcir la tête avec… les aliens. Je suis un peu fatigué.

— Ah, toujours les aliens. Il pourrait changer de disque de temps en temps.

— Si tu savais, soupira Iwaizumi.

— Bon, je peux récupérer mon carnet ?

— Bien sûr.

Iwaizumi le lui rendit et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de murmurer :

— Tu devrais les lui montrer, tu sais.

Tendou éclata de rire.

— Mais ouais, et juste après, je lui donne une lettre d'amour expliquant que ça fait des années que je le kiffe ? T'es un vrai génie, dis-moi.

Iwaizumi se figea et le fixa comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il avait lui-même assassiné Kiyoko.

— Mec, tu me fais flipper là, t'es sûr que t'as pas de la fièvre ?

Tendou posa une main sur son front pour s'en assurer. Rien.

— Tout va très bien. marmonna Iwaizumi.

Tendou n'en était absolument pas convaincu. Mais après tout, il n'était pas étonné qu'avoir Oikawa comme meilleur ami laisse de graves séquelles sur le cerveau de n'importe qui.

 

* * *

 

Allongé sur le lit d'Ushijima, Iwaizumi regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Le téléphone d'Ushijima vibra soudainement et il se leva pour le récupérer. Ils avaient appris leurs codes de déverrouillages, aussi peu ravis l'un que l'autre, mais après tout, quel autre choix s'offrait à eux ? Oikawa et Tendou le remarqueraient si leurs meilleurs amis respectifs échangeaient leurs téléphones.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (18 : 04)**  : Il faudrait qu'on se voie.

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi (18 : 05)**  : J'arrive. On se retrouve au pied du bâtiment ?

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (18 : 05 )**  : Ça me va.

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Tendou.

— Ah, t'es là. Je pensais que t'étais encore en cours…

Il avait l'air soulagé de le voir pour une raison qui échappait à Iwaizumi. Était-il lui aussi convaincu qu'un tueur psychopathe rôdait dans les alentours ?

— T'allais sortir ?

Le temps qu'Iwaizumi réfléchisse à un mensonge concret, Tendou avait déjà une autre question à lui poser.

— T'allais peut-être voir Iwaizumi ? Il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment, observa Tendou.

Iwaizumi sentit un frisson le parcourir. D'où sortait-il cette information ? Avant l'épisode du livre de poèmes, il ne voyait pour ainsi dire jamais l'ex-rival d'Oikawa. Dans tous les cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prétendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de sortir.

— Non non, j'allais nulle part. Et on se voit pas si souvent que ça, on discute juste de…bouquins. Ha.

Tendou haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le bureau pour y déposer ses livres.

— Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi bizarre aujourd'hui ? marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. T'aurais dû voir Iwaizumi, il avait une de ces têtes en cours, on aurait dit toi.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh,  _super_.

Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsque Tendou fit volte-face. Ushijima n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon – il n'aurait pas réagi du tout, en fait. Même une simple manifestation d'agacement était peu probable de sa part.

Pour détourner son attention, il décida de parler le premier :

— Puisque tu parles d'Iwaizumi, c'est vrai qu'on a pas mal discuté l'autre jour quand j'étais parti chercher les notes d'Oikawa et en fait il est sympa. Pas comme Oikawa. Ha. Ha.

Iwaizumi se demanda un court instant si cette explication allait convaincre Tendou, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi son visage se décomposa à l'entente de ses mots.

— Je vois. Moi qui pensais que c'était Oikawa ton type…

— Que-, mais non, c'est pas du tout ça ! s'écria Iwaizumi. Tu délires. Iwaizumi ? Jamais de la vie. Et puis Oikawa n'est pas mon type non plus.

Du moins, Iwaizumi l'espérait grandement. Une catastrophe à la fois lui suffisait amplement, si ce n'était pas trop demander.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

— Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

Iwaizumi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette question – déjà, parce que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à le gonfler, ensuite, parce que Tendou lui tapait sur le système, et enfin, parce qu'il était extrêmement difficile de se comporter comme un type ayant deux de tension lorsqu'on était soi-même composé à trois cents pour cent de rage.

— Peut-être bien ! rétorqua Tendou.

Les yeux d'Iwaizumi – ou plutôt ceux d'Ushijima, en l'occurrence - s'arrondirent de stupeur. Et. Merde.

Il savait très bien quel genre de sentiments Tendou éprouvait pour Ushijima, il devait bien s'en plaindre cinq fois par jour. C'était pourtant diablement facile d'oublier qui il devait faire semblant d'être quand il s'agissait d'avoir le dernier mot.

— Je… quoi ? bafouilla Iwaizumi.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Ushijima aurait dit ou fait à sa place. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas s'il était amoureux de Tendou. Au vu du total de deux expressions faciales qui composaient le visage de l'ex-capitaine de Shiratorizawa, il doutait que quiconque détienne la réponse à cette question.

Après la journée délirante qu'il venait juste de vivre, Iwaizumi s'attendait à vivre un certain nombre de moments étranges, voire carrément gênants. Embrasser Tendou Satori n'avait pas fait partie des possibilités qu'il avait envisagées.

Il resta complètement figé et espéra pendant un bref instant qu'à l'instar des contes de fées, ce baiser suffirait à lui rendre son corps et lui épargnerait par la même occasion de gérer  _ça_.

_« J'ai pas signé pour ça. Jamais. Au secours. »_

Hélas, rien ne se produisit et il se laissa faire avec une terreur grandissante. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire à Tendou qu'il n'était pas Ushijima. Le moment aurait été plutôt mal choisi. Iwaizumi réalisa bien trop tard que mettre Oikawa et Tendou au courant leur aurait épargné bien des souffrances.

Comment diable était-il censé deviner si Ushijima partageait les sentiments de Tendou ?

_« J'aurai peut-être dû m'inscrire à ce cours de voyance avec Shittykawa quand j'en avais l'occasion. »_

Iwaizumi n'avait pas la moindre envie de ruiner leur relation, mais il aurait été encore plus cruel de donner de faux espoirs à Tendou si Ushijima ne l'aimait pas. D'un autre côté, si c'était l'inverse et qu'Iwaizumi le repoussait, Ushijima aurait du mal à expliquer sa réaction à Tendou.

— Ouais, finit par déclarer Tendou. On peut dire que j'étais jaloux. J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi, maintenant.

Bien. Maintenant, Iwaizumi était censé répondre quelque chose. Étant donné son ignorance totale de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Ushijima Wakatoshi, il décida d'écouter son intuition.

Il avait rarement vu Ushijima sourire, mais ces fois-là avaient invariablement suivi des plaisanteries – plus que douteuses, d'ailleurs – de Tendou.

_« Tu m'en dois une, Ushijima. »_

— Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, s'entendit-il répondre, en prenant son air le plus gentil possible, une main maladroitement posée sur l'épaule de Tendou.

Tendou esquissa un sourire et Iwaizumi pria à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il n'ait pas fait une erreur irréparable.

En le voyant se pencher à nouveau vers lui, Iwaizumi se racla la gorge et déclara à toute vitesse :

— Bon. J'ai oublié de…d'éteindre la gazinière. Oui, parce que j'ai fait des crêpes dans la cuisine commune et…voilà, ça serait bête que le bâtiment prenne feu. Je reviens.

Tendou avait l'air si éberlué qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste pour le retenir. Iwaizumi courut comme un dératé dans le couloir et les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie des dortoirs. Une fois à l'extérieur, il reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur de la résidence, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

Il sortit son téléphone et décida d'appeler directement Ushijima, beaucoup trop stressé pour attendre sa réponse par message.

— Ushijima ! marmonna-t-il dans le combiné. Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Tendou ?

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Réponds !

— Oui. murmura Ushijima. Maintenant, explique-toi.

Iwaizumi soupira de soulagement et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il allait finir par mourir avant la fin de la journée, à ce rythme.

— Ramène-toi à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on récupère nos corps respectifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *voix de Chacal* Je vais poser ça ici.
> 
> Allez à la prochaine et surtout souhaitez bonne chance à Thalilitwen pour la suite *rire de hyène*
> 
> Aeliheart974


	3. Cauchemar

Iwaizumi n’avait jamais été éloquent. Expliquer quelque chose à quelqu’un après avoir couru à en perdre haleine n’était pas des plus aisés. Mettre des mots sur ces dernières minutes et sur les sentiments de Tendou, découverts de la pire des manières, relevait de l’épreuve. Et réussir à garder son calme lorsque ce discours surréel était adressé à un Iwaizumi dénué d’expression faciale était tout simplement impossible. Ushijima était imperturbable, ce qui était tout à son honneur après un tel récit, mais voir son propre visage arborer un air aussi… impassible affolait Iwaizumi avec une facilité confondante.

Il n’avait toujours pas réagi, pas même maintenant qu’Iwaizumi tentait de se calmer. C’était absurde. La seule certitude qui s’accrochait à son esprit alarmé, c’était que la voix d’Ushijima n’avait jamais témoigné autant d’émotions en si peu de temps.

Il se regarda quelques instants, dans l’attente de la moindre réponse.

Aucune ne vint.

— T’as vraiment rien à dire là ?

— Je réfléchis.

Iwaizumi soupira. Il sentit une migraine poindre.

— Tout ce bordel a intérêt à être un très mauvais rêve…

— On s’était mis d’accord pour-

— Pourquoi tu restes aussi stoïque Ushijima ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cette mascarade super longtemps ! Déjà parce que je préfère me pendre, et aussi parce que je refuse de mentir à Tendou comme ça.

Iwaizumi n’avait pas prévu d’élever la voix à ce point, mais ses cordes vocales avaient transformé ses plaintes en une intimidation agressive. Même Ushijima en écarquilla les yeux, avant de déclarer avec calme :

— Je propose d’attendre avant de leur dire.

— Pourquoi tu veux m’infliger ça ? geignit Iwaizumi en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— Peut-être qu’après avoir dormi tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Ce serait inutile de les alarmer pour rien.

— Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on fait comment ? On ne sait même pas comment on a fait pour en arriver là !

— Si demain on est toujours comme ça, on cherchera autre chose. Je ne pense pas qu’ils vont nous croire de toute façon…

— Et comment je réagis en présence de Tendou ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Dire ? Comment est-ce que je peux l’éviter le plus possible ?

— Si tu fais ça, il se doutera de quelque chose.

Iwaizumi se demanda brièvement pourquoi Ushijima ne tombait pas des nues. Il avait appris que ses sentiments pour Tendou étaient réciproques, que celui-ci venait d’embrasser Iwaizumi dans le corps d’Ushijima et qu’ils étaient maintenant censés être en couple – peut-être ? –, et rien ne semblait le perturber outre mesure. Était-il soulagé ? Surpris ? Heureux ? Frustré que ses relations personnelles aient été mêlées à cette histoire inexplicable ?

Iwaizumi ne décelait rien de pareil dans les yeux vert sombre qui l’observaient avec sérieux.

— Écoute, reprit-il alors, fais juste comme si de rien n’était. Fais comme moi.

Iwaizumi espérait que les regards désabusés d’Ushijima avaient le même effet que les siens.

— Merci pour ce précieux conseil, Ushijima.

— Et puis, je ne pense pas que vous vous croiserez ce soir.

Ushijima consulta l’heure sur son téléphone – le téléphone d’Iwaizumi. Les yeux de ce dernier s’attardèrent sur son fond d’écran, une vieille photo qui datait de la fin du lycée.

— Dans dix minutes tu dois aller à l’entraînement, l’informa-t-il. Et après tu n’auras qu’à aller dormir directement.

— L’entraînement ? répéta Iwaizumi, hébété.

— De volley, clarifia Ushijima comme si ce n’était pas déjà une évidence.

Iwaizumi soupira de nouveau. Ushijima était dans l’équipe de volley de l’université. Dans l’équipe d’Oikawa.

Cette journée allait décidément de catastrophe en catastrophe. Jamais il ne pourrait duper Oikawa.

— Tu veux que je joue au volley à ta place ?

Ushijima haussa les épaules.

— On n’a pas vraiment le choix.

— Ça fait longtemps que je n’y ai pas joué sérieusement… t’es vraiment certain ?

— Tu es dans mon corps, je suis sûr que tu as gardé toutes mes capacités et ma forme physique.

Iwaizumi ravala sa fierté après cette remarque. Ushijima ne pensait sûrement pas à mal lorsqu’il sous-entendait sans le moindre tact que ses compétences ne seraient pas nécessaires – si toutefois il en avait aux yeux de l’ancien attaquant de Shiratorizawa.

Il se massa les tempes. Un entraînement, ce n’était pas si terrible. Il préférait jouer au volley plutôt que de rester avec Tendou après tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais il ne se plaindrait certainement pas si ce mal de tête s’en allait.

— D’accord, déclara-t-il finalement. Je vais y aller. Où sont tes affaires d’entraînement ?

— Dans ma chambre.

L’expression qu’arborait Iwaizumi devait être particulièrement désespérée, car Ushijima rajouta quelques secondes plus tard :

— Je peux aller distraire Tendou. Vous êtes dans la même filière après tout.

— Merci. Toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux en attendant, essaie juste de pas tomber sur des gens trop curieux, on sait jamais.

Ushijima acquiesça, et, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folle journée, Iwaizumi eut le vague espoir qu’il maîtrisait un tant soit peu la situation.

— On avisera demain, murmura-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants dehors, le temps qu’Ushijima éloigne Tendou de la chambre. C’était ridicule, en y repensant, mais Iwaizumi ne voulait pas compliquer toute cette histoire plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Il lui fallait respirer, assister à cet entraînement malgré cette migraine, et subir les fantaisies d’Oikawa sans succomber à l’envie de se jeter du toit. C’était simple.

 

* * *

 

Faire du volley avait cruellement manqué à Iwaizumi. Même s’il n’était pas dans son corps habituel, même s’il n’était pas en présence de ses coéquipiers de Seijou, rien n’égalait la sensation du ballon au bout de ses doigts. Il lui avait fallu un temps d’adaptation pour manifester le moins d’expressions faciales possible et entrer dans le gymnase comme s’il y avait toujours eu sa place. Il lui semblait s’y introduire par effraction, qu’à tout moment un des joueurs pouvait savoir qu’il n’était qu’un imposteur et que le véritable Ushijima séchait l’entraînement.

C’était impossible qu’ils devinent. Impossible.

Et pourtant, le cœur d’Iwaizumi manqua un battement lorsque son meilleur ami s’avança vers lui et lui asséna un regard réprobateur.

— Ushiwaka, t’es en retard.

— Désolé. J’étais…

— Je m’en fiche. Dépêche-toi de t’échauffer, on va bientôt commencer l’entraînement.

Iwaizumi se contenta d’acquiescer en rassemblant toute sa patience pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu’Oikawa était désagréable avec l’ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa, mais y être confronté directement le décevait. Il avait osé espérer que son meilleur ami faisait des efforts au sein de l’équipe, mais il en doutait quelque peu.

Il se mit donc à courir et en profita pour appréhender un peu mieux le corps d’Ushijima. Il était indéniablement plus endurant qu’Iwaizumi, car même cinq tours de terrain ne l’avaient presque pas essoufflé. Iwaizumi commença alors à tester ses limites, à piquer des sprints avant de s’arrêter brusquement, et il se trouva inexplicablement amusé de constater qu’il ne ressentait pas la moindre fatigue. Ushijima possédait une parfaite condition physique.

Il retourna auprès des autres lorsqu’il fut satisfait de ses petites expériences, et il trottina jusqu’au groupe avec la plaisante sensation de muscles bien échauffés. Oikawa lui adressa un regard étonné alors qu’il se plaçait à côté de lui, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les recommandations du coach, qui parlait d’adversaires totalement inconnus à Iwaizumi. Il se contenta de hocher la tête dès que ses yeux croisaient les siens, et ce fut apparemment fidèle au comportement d’Ushijima, car il n’eut droit à aucune remarque.

Cependant, lorsque vint l’entraînement à proprement parler, et qu’Iwaizumi passa les trente premières minutes à réceptionner des services, il fut particulièrement frustré de ne pas retrouver ses propres réflexes. L’organisme qu’il empruntait ne réagissait pas aussi rapidement que le sien en temps normal, si bien qu’il grinça des dents quand ses manchettes envoyaient le ballon à l’opposé du passeur. C’était une question d’habitude, se disait-il, il lui fallait surmonter cette difficulté initiale. Au moins, il n’avait pas à se concentrer plus que de raison pour exécuter les mouvements que son esprit avait assimilés depuis une éternité. Il se déplaçait sans réfléchir, car le corps d’Ushijima connaissait déjà cette chorégraphie éreintante.

Le premier réel problème survint lorsqu’Iwaizumi s’essaya à attaquer. Au début, il n’en avait pas fait grand cas. C’était simple, instinctif, l’une des choses qu’il avait toujours préférées dans le volley. Oikawa envoya la balle dans sa direction alors qu’il préparait sa course d’élan. Gauche, droite, gauche. Aussi facile que d’inspirer.

Mais la passe était étrange et l’angle inhabituel. Son mouvement manqua de force et son bras trouva de justesse le ballon, qui finit dans le filet. Les rebonds résonnèrent dans le gymnase et vinrent troubler le silence tout juste naissant.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux, sans comprendre ce qu’il venait de se produire. C’était bien la première fois depuis des années qu’il ratait une attaque avec autant de ridicule. Surtout avec Oikawa à la passe. Il croisa alors le regard médusé de ce dernier, qui semblait tiraillé entre l’hébétement le plus total et une remarque emplie de sarcasme.

Il n’eut ainsi aucun mal à deviner quel ton serait employé à son encontre lorsque les mots franchirent enfin les lèvres du passeur :

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu nous fais, Ushiwaka ?

— Je… euh… Je n’étais pas concentré. Désolé.

Oikawa ne fit pas l’effort de contenir son rire, qui s’accompagna de sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Tu tentes d’attaquer de la main droite maintenant ? Fais comme tu veux, mais préviens-moi avant, histoire que je te fasse des passes correctes.

Iwaizumi s’insulta mentalement. Évidemment, Ushijima était gaucher. Il attaquait du bras gauche, et sa course d’élan en était donc inversée. Voilà pourquoi il avait magistralement raté cette balle.

— Oui, répliqua rapidement Iwaizumi. Mais… je vais m’en tenir à la gauche finalement.

— Ça doit te faire bizarre de pas réussir du premier coup, non ? C’est agaçant, pas vrai ?

Oikawa lui offrit un sourire presque sadique en lui rendant le ballon tombé par terre. Iwaizumi le reprit en tâchant de ne pas montrer son agacement, et retourna se placer derrière pour attendre son tour avant d’essayer de nouveau. Il mima plusieurs fois le geste de son bras gauche dans l’espoir de le maîtriser. Droite, gauche, droite.

Les premières tentatives n’étaient guère concluantes. Malgré la capacité d’adaptation d’Iwaizumi et ce corps habitué à l’enchaînement, ses attaques semblaient bien ridicules par rapport à celles du véritable Ushijima. Lorsqu’à sa troisième il envoya le ballon s’écraser durement contre le mur du fond, Oikawa tressaillit devant le bruit sourd que le choc provoqua.

— Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de taper comme un malade si c’est pour faire ça.

— Merci, j’étais pas au courant.

Le passeur fut pris de court par cette réplique agacée. Interdit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner :

— Si tu vois quelque chose à changer au niveau de la passe, tu peux le dire.

La frustration parait les traits d’Oikawa. Il se sentait certainement responsable des mauvaises attaques du présumé Ushijima, et, quelle que soit la dynamique qu’il entretenait avec le pointu, il était clair que cet échange de corps l’avait sévèrement endommagée. Mais Iwaizumi en était tout autant agacé : il ne retrouvait rien de la parfaite alchimie qu’ils possédaient sur le terrain. Il pouvait d’ordinaire attaquer les passes d’Oikawa les yeux fermés, pourquoi en était-il incapable à présent ?

— Non, change rien.

— Alors concentre-toi, dans ce cas.

— Ouais, répondit Iwaizumi en se détournant de lui, ce serait bête que je me blesse.

Il secoua la tête et se promit de venir à bout de cette épreuve. Il n’irait pas se désaltérer avant d’avoir réussi une attaque convenable pour le niveau de l’équipe. Son comportement inquiétait sans doute tout le monde, et la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait c’était bien d’entraver la carrière sportive d’Ushijima.

Après de vains essais et une frustration accumulée, son exploit n’en fut que plus satisfaisant ; sentir pleinement le contact du ballon dans sa paume, entendre la détonation sourde d’un spike parfaitement exécuté : il n’existait rien de plus exaltant.

Un sourire victorieux trouva le chemin de ses lèvres, et sans qu’il n’y porte plus d’attention, il tendit automatiquement sa main vers Oikawa. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils devant ce geste inattendu, mais le lui rendit tout de même sans masquer son rictus fier.

Lors de leur pause bien méritée, le passeur resta même à côté de lui. Un tel choix surprit Iwaizumi, d’abord trop occupé à descendre le contenu de sa gourde pour se soucier des autres joueurs. Le corps d’Ushijima était certes très endurant, mais il avait l’impression de brûler vif après cette heure d’entraînement rigoureux. Cette eau fraîche était la bienvenue, d’autant plus que son mal de tête profitait de ce repos momentané pour se manifester de nouveau. Lorsqu’il remarqua finalement Oikawa, dont l’attitude hésitante devenait presque amusante, Iwaizumi se demanda si son énergumène de meilleur ami n’était pas une cause naturelle de migraine pour Ushijima.

Il croisa son regard et attendit que le passeur se décide à lui parler.

— Tu te sens bien Ushiwaka ? C’était pas top ce début d’entraînement, tu m’as un peu fait peur.

— Ça ne se reproduira pas, assura Iwaizumi, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

Sans vouloir se lancer des fleurs, il se trouvait de plus en plus convaincant dans le rôle de l’attaquant stoïque et long à la détente. Ce n’était pas encore parfait, loin de là, mais il s’en sortait plutôt bien à présent. Il apprenait progressivement à ne plus laisser le comportement puéril d’Oikawa venir à bout de ses nerfs, et rien que cela relevait de l’exploit.

Le passeur croisa les bras, un sourire narquois en travers du visage.

— Eh ben alors, il faut dormir le soir au lieu de lire de la poésie !

Iwaizumi regarda son meilleur ami ricaner, en tentant de comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence. Le recueil de poèmes, trouvé dans ses affaires et qu’il avait prêté à Ushijima, lui revint en tête.

Il n’avait aucune idée de comment réagir, alors il ne fit rien. Il ne savait pas si Ushijima était particulièrement sensible à l’humour du passeur, mais il jugea plus prudent – et plus réaliste – de se contenter de l’observer sans rien dire.

— Ça va, je plaisante. Mais plus sérieusement, t’as pas intérêt à faire ça pour notre prochain match, c’est clair ?

Il acquiesça gravement, et pria silencieusement tous les Dieux qu’il connaissait pour que tout soit rentré dans l’ordre d’ici là.

Puis tout s’assombrit.

Il vit le sourire d’Oikawa s’effacer avant même de se rendre compte qu’il chancelait. Sa vue commença à lui faire défaut. Il se sentit basculer en arrière, et si une main ne l’avait pas retenu, il se serait certainement effondré sur le sol.

— T’es sûr que ça va ?

Oikawa était devant lui. Oui, c’était logique, il était en train de lui parler.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s’adapter à la réalité qu’il avait quittée l’espace d’une seconde. Ses pensées étaient confuses et ses jambes vacillantes, mais il se trouvait de nouveau alerte.

— Oui, ça va, je suis juste…

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, le coupa Oikawa en gardant son emprise sur l’attaquant, on n’a pas besoin que tu t’écroules en plein milieu de terrain.

— Ouais, t’as raison…

Dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien : demain, il retrouverait son corps. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions, et il ne désirait rien de plus que de mettre fin à cet entraînement qui le faisait tomber de fatigue. Tout s’arrangerait demain. Oui, il le fallait.

 

* * *

 

L’entraînement avait été épuisant, mais Akaashi n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre. Tout cet exercice intensif était une agréable distraction face à l’atmosphère qui pesait sur l’université. Il était donc heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées l’espace de quelques heures, loin des études et de ces histoires de meurtres et de suicide.

Il portait peu d’attention aux autres joueurs qui utilisaient eux aussi les vestiaires. Son esprit s’égarait déjà sur toutes les erreurs qu’il aurait pu éviter au cours de cet entraînement, sur les enchaînements qu’il devrait travailler avec plus de rigueur, sur les attaquants à qui il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire des passes. Ushijima avait quitté le gymnase avant tout le monde, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas quel était le sujet de sa discussion avec Oikawa – non qu’il s’en souciait – mais il espérait qu’une dispute n’avait pas éclaté entre eux ; l’équipe n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de différend.

Akaashi soupira à cette pensée avant de mettre un t-shirt propre. Ses muscles étaient encore plaisamment exaltés par l’effort et il ne désirait rien de plus que de retrouver son lit.

— Je sais pas ce qu’il a depuis ce matin, mais il y a clairement un truc qui ne va pas. Il tient à peine debout !

— Oh, mais c’est que tu t’inquiètes pour lui finalement !

La conversation d’Oikawa avec l’un des centraux sortit Akaashi de sa rêverie. Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul à s’être préoccupé du départ précipité d’Ushijima. Il commença à ranger ses affaires tout en observant les joueurs du coin de l’œil, pour l’unique plaisir de voir Oikawa croiser les bras et afficher son éternelle moue boudeuse.

Le fait qu’il soit encore torse nu n’étant, bien évidemment, qu’un détail.

— C’est pas ma faute si cet abruti fait partie de notre équipe ! Non mais vous l’avez vu, il est arrivé en retard, il se foire complètement dans ses attaques et il est prêt à nous faire un malaise.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde, c’est bon. Il était un peu fatigué aujourd’hui.

— Ouais ben y’a intérêt. T’es pas d’accord, Kei-chan ?

Akaashi mit un moment avant de réagir. Ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux d’Oikawa, et, sans qu’il ait de réponse à apporter à ce débat qui l’intéressait très moyennement, il se contenta de rétorquer bêtement :

— Habille-toi, Oikawa-san.

Le passeur posa les mains sur ses hanches, un sourcil arqué et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Franchement, je ne m’attend-

La remarque d’Oikawa, à n’en pas douter pleine d’esprit, fut brusquement coupée par une sonnerie de téléphone. Celui d’Akaashi en l’occurrence, à en juger par la musique générique qui emplit la pièce et fit vibrer son sac de sport. Il quitta son aîné du regard pour y porter plus d’attention.

_« Bokuto-san appelle »_

Il s’excusa avant de décrocher.

— Bokuto-san ?

— Salut Akaashi ! Je te dérange ?

Le passeur regarda brièvement Oikawa.

— Non pas du tout, je viens de finir l’entraînement. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je voulais juste te parler ! J’ai plein de trucs à te raconter !

L’enthousiasme de Bokuto arracha un sourire à Akaashi ; il ne pouvait imaginer quelles anecdotes banales allaient lui être racontées cette fois-ci. Il se dirigea vers le gymnase pour continuer son appel en paix, ignorant royalement l’air indigné d’Oikawa et les remarques de mauvais goût de ses coéquipiers.

— Je t’écoute, déclara Akaashi en avançant dans la grande salle encore éclairée.

Il avait l’habitude des monologues passionnés de son ancien capitaine. Ils ne nécessitaient que peu d’efforts de concentration : Akaashi n’avait qu’à écouter Bokuto déblatérer vivement les événements incroyables (et incroyablement exagérés) qui avaient ponctué sa semaine et lui offrir des réponses monosyllabiques ou des signes d’approbation. Il ne lui demandait que rarement des conseils, et des encouragements étaient seulement primordiaux lorsqu’il prenait le ton abattu qu’Akaashi détestait entendre, même à travers un téléphone.

Heureusement, aujourd’hui Bokuto était enjoué. Sa voix vibrait d’un enthousiasme contagieux, si bien qu’un sourire se dessinait presque sur le visage d’Akaashi alors qu’il avançait sans but à travers le gymnase.

— C’est vraiment incroyable, Bokuto-san, déclara Akaashi après le récit d’une course-poursuite entre son Capitaine et un chien avide de son repas de midi.

— Je te jure ! Et puis tu sais, l’autre jour avec Komi on est allés à Miyajima et des cerfs ont fait exactement la même chose ! Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine ! Je suis maudit !

Akaashi secoua la tête à l’entente de cette estimation hyperbolique. Il se dirigea vers le local de stockage de matériels, une petite pièce sombre où il pourrait poursuivre sa conversation sans que l’écho de sa voix résonne dans l’immensité du gymnase. Il s’engouffra à l’intérieur par la porte entrebâillée, balaya des yeux les filets accrochés au mur, les poteaux calés sur le côté et les quelques chariots débordant de ballons. Il s’adossa contre un des meubles de rangement, en écoutant distraitement la nouvelle histoire dans laquelle Bokuto était en train de se perdre.

— Et là, le coach me félicite parce que j’ai réussi à faire une attaque en ligne parfaite, mais vraiment parfaite ! C’est pas comme si c’était la première fois, mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir quand même !

Akaashi sourit avant de complimenter Bokuto sur ses progrès avec son équipe. Il se souvint encore de l’année dernière, où le changement de joueurs et de passeur avait pesé sur le moral de son capitaine.

— Et toi, tout se passe bien ?

Cette question le prit de court et l’arrêta dans son rangement méticuleux des ballons de volley – car un chariot n’était pas vraiment rangé tant que les logos _Mikasa_ n’étaient pas visibles en une ligne parfaite. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, surpris d’être sollicité dans la conversation.

Bokuto sembla paniquer devant cette absence de réponses puisqu’il s’empressa de bredouiller :

— Enfin, je veux dire, avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé dernièrement… Je voulais savoir si… enfin si t’as pas envie d’en parler je comprends…

Akaashi soupira, plus fatigué par le rappel de ces événements macabres qu’agacé par les balbutiements de son ancien capitaine.

— Non, ça va. Hier, on a eu la cérémonie pour Kiyoko, les gens sont encore un peu sur les nerfs…

— Et toi, tenta Bokuto avec une petite voix, comment tu te sens ?

Il répondit d’un haussement d’épaules, avant de se rendre compte que Bokuto ne pouvait pas le voir. — Ça va. C’est pesant, c’est vrai, mais les études me tiennent assez occupé comme ça. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

— Ouais, t’as raison. Et puis…

La suite de cette phrase ne parvint pas jusqu’aux oreilles d’Akaashi. Son attention s’était focalisée sur le cliquetis résonnant d’un interrupteur et de l’extinction des lumières. Ses sens s’alarmaient d’autant plus que la perte soudaine de tout champ de vision le laissait dans la pénombre la plus totale. Aucune source lumineuse ne s’échappait de la porte entrebâillée, ou du moins de la direction qu’il supposait être celle de la porte, à présent voilée par l’obscurité.

Malgré la frayeur initiale de cette brusque absence d’éclairage, Akaashi se fia à son esprit rationnel : ses coéquipiers devaient tous avoir fini de se changer ; le capitaine avait certainement tout éteint et s’apprêtait à fermer le gymnase. Il n’avait qu’à se diriger vers la sortie avant d’être condamné à passer la nuit ici.

C’est en entendant le cliquetis d’une porte qu’il se figea, et sa première hypothèse, bien que parfaitement fondée, fut si rapidement distancée qu’il ne pensa pas à signaler sa présence à celui qui n’était sans doute qu’un autre joueur.

— Akaashi… ? T’es toujours là ? Tu m’entends ?

La voix inquiète qui s’échappait de son téléphone ne l’aida pas à garder son habituel calme : il tressaillit certes lorsqu’elle survint au creux de son oreille, mais il ne répondit pas.

Il jugea le silence plus sûr. Et contrôler sa respiration en dépit des battements inutilement affolés de son cœur était déjà des plus difficiles.

La porte n’avait pas été fermée à clé, mais elle avait bien bel et bien été fermée. Et, s’il se fiait à son ouïe, aucun bruit de pas ne résonnait dans le gymnase.

Une idée traversa son esprit. Il frissonna avant de s’insulter mentalement.

Il devenait paranoïaque ; c’était la faute de ses conversations interminables, de ces conjectures qui ne menaient nulle part : elles avaient bien fini par lui monter à la tête. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était sortir d’ici avant de se retrouver enfermé. Inutile de paniquer.

— Akaashi, réponds !

Il avança tout de même à pas feutrés, en contrôlant sa respiration pour mieux appréhender cet environnement si familier qui lui semblait pourtant exagérément dangereux. Ce n’était rien.

Un craquement retentit à quelques pas de lui, caché quelque part dans cette pénombre insondable. Akaashi tourna instinctivement la tête dans sa direction sans qu’aucune explication ne lui vienne à l’esprit. C’était son imagination.

Il se dirigea vers la porte à tâtons, sans renverser aucun chariot, sans se prendre les pieds dans un filet mal plié. Il aurait pu ; après tout, il était la seule personne dans la pièce. Il en était certain.

C’était ridicule.

Il attrapa la poignée d’une main fort peu assurée et légèrement tremblante. Il n’entendait presque plus la voix de Bokuto, mais il conservait obstinément son téléphone contre son oreille, comme un réconfort infime alors que son esprit rationnel s’en était allé.

Une main vint recouvrir sa bouche à l’instant même où il tenta d’ouvrir la porte. Il resta figé alors que son cœur se resserra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alerte, effrayé, paniqué.

Il en lâcha son portable.

L’espace de quelques secondes, tous les récents événements lui revinrent en tête. Les morts, leurs liens, les quelques hypothèses lancés avec nonchalance…

_Je te promets que si je croise un tueur en série, je te préviens._

Akaashi était incapable de bouger ; la peur lui engourdissait les membres, et fuir ne lui apparut pas comme une option réalisable. C’était un mauvais rêve, certainement pas un tueur en série qui viendrait l’assassiner dans cette pièce isolée et à l’abri de tout potentiel témoin…

La main contre son visage remua légèrement et un souffle vint se poser contre sa joue. Akaashi ferma les yeux. C’était la fin. C’était…

— Ben alors Kei-chan, c’est comme ça que tu te défends ? Si j’avais été un tueur en série, tu serais déjà mort !

Il ne retrouva pas immédiatement le contrôle de son corps, mais lorsqu’il eut de nouveau celui de son esprit, son soulagement n’avait d’égal que ses envies de meurtre.

 

* * *

 

Il volait, tout au-dessus de ces bois et ces vallées.

Un rossignol chantait ses premières notes, accompagnant cette traversée d’une plainte mélodieuse. Il ne le voyait pas. Où était-il ?

L’oiseau ne lui répondit pas, et plus il s’élevait, plus il dépassait ce havre paisible.

 

Tout s’assombrissait dans ce paysage qui dansait sous ces yeux : des fleuves crachaient une eau noire, et déversaient sur les berges des parfums intoxicants. Il les voyait, tous ces fleuves. 5, 6, 7 fleuves.

Où se jetaient-ils ? Où finissaient-ils leur vie ?

Même les montagnes se paraient d’une robe d’encre ; elles se débarrassaient de leurs neiges éternelles, les laissaient fondre et couler le long de leurs flancs comme des larmes qu’on ne supporterait plus. 5, 6, 7 montagnes. Pourrait-il voler au-delà ?

Il monta plus haut dans le ciel. Il pouvait le faire, sortir de ces ténèbres qui menaçaient de l’étreindre.

Nul ne pouvait le voir à présent, mais il ne pouvait s’échapper. Les monts se dressaient devant lui, impétueux, immuables, géants.

Où était-il ?

 

Tout était sombre. Il avait déjà oublié. Il n’était pas prêt, pas maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir. Pas encore.

Il lui fallait tomber. Mais la chute était dure.

 

Iwaizumi ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour retrouver une pénombre familière. Il mit quelques secondes avant que la réalité ne le rattrape : il était dans une chambre, celle d’Ushijima. Pris de nausée, il tenta de se redresser, sans y parvenir : son corps brûlant restait ancré dans le matelas, incapable d’esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il essaya, en vain. Des pointes tranchantes le maintenaient immobile, mais il ne les voyait pas : il ne pouvait que contempler le plafond, et jeter des regards fuyants sur les côtés dans l’obscurité.

Une ombre s’approchait.

Il étouffait. Se débattait, en vain.

Ce n’était pas un rêve. Il cligna des yeux et ne trouva rien à côté de lui. Pas une âme. Le cœur battant, Iwaizumi se retint de hurler. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon.


End file.
